vulmisfandomcom-20200213-history
Fae Cumah
Life Span This woman holds the title of the oldest faun to ever live in Mountain Pass since she somehow lived to see the age of two hundred and one. Some assume that it was Gaia herself who blessed this mortal with an extended life. Childhood It is rumored that Fae grew up in one of the forgotten villages that were built by Mountain Pass' original migrants. It is however, known that she spent her childhood helping her family by fishing, finding healing plants, and even hunting. Her family wasn't very wealthy back when they lived in a nameless village. Some nights they didn't have any food at all. Having no food didn't stop Fae from smiling, she always found a reason to smile. At the tender ago of seven she found Gaia. Praying to the Goddess everyday wasn't enough for her. She'd find ways to please Gaia that no one else would even think of, such as planting trees and helping injured nymphs. Adulthood At the age of thirteen Fae was kicked out by her mother who saw the soon to be priestess as lazy. Having nowhere else to go, she left the village and put her safety in Gaia loving hands. This faith in the Goddess led Fae to a nymph sanctuary where she was allowed to live alongside the nymphs. A week into living among the animals she got her first vision from Gaia. She was told of a great city that was just waiting to be built, and that it would take the might of Mountain Pass to do what needed to be done. After proving herself to the nymphs they gave her the only thing of value they had, an elmarian seed. It was a gift from Gaia herself. They also taught Fae how to use the school of nature to make plants and trees grow much faster. With gifts from the beasts and a vision from the Goddess she set off to find the perfect spot to plant the tree. When she finally reached a place with trees with red leafs, she decided to plant the elmarian seed upon a hill. Using all the magic her soul contained the great tree MorZega grew before her very own eyes, a tree larger than any other. It's massive trunk looked to be made of vines, but each one was harder and larger than an oak tree. It was in that moment that she found a real home for her people. Many people, mostly fauns, flocked to the great tree to help in carving out a city where all would be welcome. During the construction of the city Fae took a liking to a hunter. They had a child while the city was still being constructed. Once MorZega was complete, no Lady or Lord was crowned. When her daughter turned sixteen a group of fishermen attempted to have a child with her. This wasn't taken lightly and Fae saw the satyrs for what they really were. A law was written that banned all satyrs from entering MorZega and she even had a wall built around the city's territory. It wasn't until the second year of the first era that MorZega was founded. Three years later she was crowned Lady of MorZega. Lady Fae grew tired of Mountain Pass being under satyr rule. She knew that Mountain Pass was the faun homeland ever since it had been claimed as such. So the Lady of MorZega made a plan to challenge King Maclaren Zarmine for Mountain Pass' crown. In the year seven of the first era she challenged the King for his crown, he promptly died in The Precious Wilds. Fae strangled him with vines and fused his body into a tree. She was then crowned as Mountain Pass' first Queen in the eighth year of the first era. The Templar Order sided with the Queen when the Satyr Lords wanted to invade Mountain Pass since she challenged him for his crown. By every right and law that had been written she was the rightful ruler of an entire continent. In the tenth year of the first era she and the Lords of Talia agreed to join The Royal Council. Death Fae Cumah passed away in her sleep after having several seizures and a stroke. She had lived longer than many other people who were alive at the time and was laid to rest in Mountain Keep's catacombs in the twenty eighth year of the first era. Beliefs Some people would call Fae a fanatic when it comes to worshiping Gaia. She's the kind of person who prays in the morning, before every meal, before a bath, after killing an animal for food, before bed, etc. Category:Malaborn Faun Characters